Mew Mew Ryuseii!
by Ebony Dagger
Summary: Kit is a new worker at the cafe, but is she something else as well? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Ebony Dagger:Hi guys, new story. Please Read and Review in case I forget to say at the end. The chapters are going to end in random places because I handwrote all this first without splitting it up. :P

By the way, Ichigo is still with Masaya, nothing romantic with Shirogane, though she might be falling for Kish.

Disclaimer:I don't, nor will I ever own Tokyo Mew Mew, though I do own Kit.

Ok before we begin here are some Japanese words that might turn up:

Nani – what

Ohayo – good day

Arigato – thank you

Gomen (gomenasai) – sorry (very)

Hai – yes

Ie – no

**START**

Ichigo stretched and yawned at the end of another long afternoon of work at the café.

Shirogane was not paying them enough for this job, especially as Mint sat there drinking tea, doing precisely nothing, and still got the same pay as everyone else.

She sighed in irritation at the blue-haired girl's laziness.

Struggling to her feet, she groaned as another person wandered in, most likely another customer.

Petite, with thick white-blond hair hastily tied up in a tangled ponytail, she stood framed in the doorway for just a moment, assessing her surroundings with dark, long-lashed eyes.

Ichigo grumbled as she staggered to her feet and stumbled towards the girl, yawning heavily.

"What can I get you?" She began to say, but stopped as the girl reached out a slender, surprisingly strong arm and caught Ichigo around the waist as the latter collapsed, her knees giving out to exhaustion.

_**Kit's POV**_

I sighed and effortlessly swept the strawberry-hired girl into my arms.

She wasn't as light as I was, but she wasn't unmanageable.

Balancing the girl, I strode to the door and nudged it open with my hip, looking for the manager.

A blonde boy with tired yet still piercing blue eyes looked up from where he was slumped in a kitchen chair next to the stove.

Concern filled his eyes as he saw my burden and he leapt to his feet, rushing across the room.

"Ichigo!" he half-shouted

He paused for a moment to spare me a glance, "Who are you?"

"Take care of your girl first, and then you can worry about me."

"Fine." He spoke curtly without taking his gaze off Ichigo for so much as a second."

"Where do I put her? Bed? Couch? I won't put her on the floor."

He glanced at me sharply but I ignored him, "Well?"

"My room upstairs. Follow me."

I did so, turning in time to catch the older brunette looking anxiously after our retreating backs.

When we reached Blondie's room I laid Ichigo down on the bed and smoothed the sheet over her.

Looking up at the boy from my crouch on the floor, I said, "Right, do you want to be alone with her? Your girl?"

He flushed scarlet beneath his golden tan and tumbled over his words in his haste to get them out, "No, n that's fine. So...what were you doing here?"

My head on one side, I half-smiled, "Just wondering, have you got any job vacancies? And if you had a name."

"Shirogane Ryou. You?"

"Kit."

"Nani?"

"My name. Kit."

"Last name?"

"How about we talk about a job first, then about me." I suggested firmly.

Shirogane hesitated, "We've an opening for Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays."

"All day?"

"Five until nine on Friday nights, all day weekends."

"What's all day?"

"Seven in the morning until nine at night with a dinner and tea break."

I was being plain and blunt, wanting to know my terms as I said, "Wages?"

"$7.50 an hour." _(ED: I don't know how Yen works, so I'm just doing it in America dollars.)_

"Right, I'll take it."

He seemed surprised, "Don't you have to ask your parents?"

I shook my head, "Haven't got any."

"Where do you live?"

"Orphanage."

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

Now I was surprised, "For what? I know you lost your parents too and tell you what, if I keep this job till Christmas, we can swap stories, 'k?"

His head had snapped up to look at me when I said that I knew he had lost his parents too and he half-shouted, "How the hell do you know?"

"Shh, you'll wake Ichigo."

That caught him and he changed track, "What happened anyway?"

"She collapsed. Exhaustion most likely. Want some advice?"

"...ok."

"Give her a couple of days paid leave and make her rest. Then she'll be happy, and you'll have a fully functioning, willing worker, which is a lot better than a million zombie workers."

Shirogane raised an eyebrow and a smile quirked the edge of his mouth as he said, "Are you wanting to stand in for her?"

I smiled a little, "Only if you'll let me."

He nodded, "Sure.""Ok, so what do I do?"

"Whatever Keiichiro tells you to." Back to business then.

"That's informative. Who's Keiichiro?"

"Long brown hair, grey eyes, kitchen."

"Arigato. Shirogane?"

"Huh?" he grunted, barely looking away from Ichigo's unconscious face.

I restrained a grin, "Nothin'."

I left him to his thoughts; walking to the kitchen I found the most likely candidate for Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro-san—?"

But that was all I got out before a wave of dizziness swept over me and I tumbled to the floor.

END

Ebony Dagger:And it's a cliffy! So, please R+R and I'll update when I get five reviews. 

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony Dagger: Chapter 2 already, so onwards we trudge. Sorry but Untitled has been put on hold for a while for this story, but since this story is prewritten, mostly anyway, it should be back soon, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TMM, just Kit.

START

* * *

_It had to be a dream; I was surrounded by large bubbles gleaming internally with a blue-black light. A graceful black panther paced out of the murky shadows towards me. I folded to my knees, lowering my head to show that I was no threat to her. She regarded me with detached amber eyes before pouncing. I cringed away but instead of feeling those lethally sharp claws tear my flesh, warmth suffused my body and the lean black cat slid straight _into _my chest._

And then I woke up.

I didn't recognize my surroundings and I panicked, leaping off the sofa I had been lying on and running to the door.

Locked.

I cursed under my breath and whirled towards the window.

Not locked.

By this time I had completely dismissed the weird dream from my mind and was entirely focused on escape.

Looking out of the window, I realised I was on the second floor and gritted my teeth; this was going to hurt.

Opening the window, I steadied myself as I climbed out onto the sill and was about to jump when the door to my confinement was unlocked and opened behind me.

Startled, I twisted and fell off the window ledge, turning in mid-air and somehow, miraculously, landed softly on the balls of my feet.

"Oh my lord," I breathed almost silently, looking up to the window I had just 'fallen' from.

The blond boy with the topaz eyes, Shirogane, was staring down at me, his mouth hanging open.

As he caught my eyes, he shouted at me, "Hey baka kid, what the hell d'you think you're doing, huh?"

I glared up at him through the growing dusk and shouted back, "How about let's talk about what you've done to me? I just fell out of second storey window and didn't so much as twist an ankle. Then there's the weird dreams; what the heck did you do to me?"

I saw his eyes widen and he disappeared abruptly.

"Thanks, coward." I muttered.

Dusting off my long black skirt, I yanked my dark shirt straight and stalked off in the direction of the orphanage.

I would return tomorrow, when the adrenaline currently pumping round my body like a drug wasn't prompting me to do something stupid and I wasn't stalking like an angry cat ready to pounce.

I yawned; exactly how long had I been unconscious for ?

Then I reached the orphanage and saw the clock, past ten at night.

Um...oops?

Sneaking in was easy and soon I was slipping out of my clothes and clambering into bed.

The dream flashed through my mind once again, but then it disappeared as I slid into sleep's realm.

The next morning I woke at six, as normal, and went for a wander before school.

Sliding through the gates just as they were closing, I spied Ichigo from the cafe yesterday in a classroom as I strode past.

Damn but she looked exhausted.

Slumped in her seat, eyelids drooping, fringe tumbling, unwashed, into her eyes.

At lunch I fell into step behind her and tapped her shoulder to attract her attention.

As she leaped into the air, I saw a pair of cat ears and a long tail emerge and yanked her to one side so no-one else saw.

"Hi Ichigo-san. Remember me?"

"No," she replied dozily.

"Kit, from the cafe." I reminded her patiently.

"Oh yeah." Her face lit up with a proud smile as she finally recalled me, then her eyes darkened as she said, "Gomenasai for fainting."

I waved it off, "Hey, no problem. Anyways, I was gonna say I'll take your shift again tonight if you're too tired, because, no offense, but you look wiped out."

She grinned, "None taken, thanks. That'd be great."

I half-smiled, "Like I said, no problem. Arigato."

"No," she exclaimed, surprised, "Thank _you_."

I nodded to her and slipped away as the bell for afternoon lessons rang.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:funny place to end it, but otherwise it would have been twenty-something pages long.

Please R/R, as always.

I'll update anyway because i need to concentrate on my other stories, so ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony Dagger:Chapter 3. Yay!

Disclaimer:I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own Kit

START

* * *

After school I walked to the cafe after changing into my normal attire, long black skirt, black suede boots and a dark purple tank top with black arm warmers.

Meeting Shirogane as I walked through the door, I strode up to him and stated bluntly, "Ichigo can't come today so I said I'd sub for her, ok?"

He nodded, then, "Haven't you got anything else to wear?"

I was offended and I let it show in my voice, "What's wrong with this?"

"It's so...gothic."

"Live with it or fire me." I stated flatly, then sauntered to the kitchen, meeting Keiichiro, "Hi Keiichiro-san, I'm sorry about the whole fainting episode yesterday."

He smiled happily, "It's not a problem Kit."

I returned his smile with a little one of my own, "So, what do I do?"

"Hmm, how about—wait, can you cook?" he asked urgently.

Taken aback, I stuttered, "Um, I can bake sponge cake and biscuits, but the most complex thing I ever did was this tiered chocolate cake for, well, yeah."

Keiichiro looked excited as he shouted out to Shirogane, "Ryou, well done!"

Shirogane leaned around the doorframe and said coolly and disinterestedly, completely ignoring me, I noticed, "What for?"

"For finally hiring someone who can cook!"

He raised an eyebrow, "OK." With that, he slunk off.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Keiichiro, "Nice."

"Oh, Ryou can be a little harsh but..."

"But what?" noting the uncomfortable look on his face, I amended my question, "So where are the other waitresses?"

He looked relieved, "They should be here pretty soon."

On cue, the door banged open and I turned to see four other girls enter the cafe.

One had blue hair in bunches and a turned up nose, one was short, blond, bouncy and freckled, one was tall and had anorexic-looking green plaits and the last was..."Zakuro Fujiwara." I exclaimed.

She glanced at me disparagingly down her nose and said, "Are you a fan?"

That irritated me, so with an insulting smile I let the sarcasm flow, "Oh yes, obviously. That's why I'm here with my camera and autograph book. Not."

Ryou walked into the room without a word and raised a hand as though he would slap me.

I didn't flinch, but I did look at the purple-haired girl and say, "Sorry Zakuro-san. I have this pet hate of people looking down on me. I don't like it much."

She snorted and tossed her head a little before seeing my apology was sincere and then she smiled dazzlingly, "It's ok, me neither."

A half-smile appeared fleetingly on my face before I turned to Ryou, my eyes cold, "Never raise your hand to me unless you are prepared to go through with it. Understand?" my voice was low and dangerous.

(ED: I know that an employer wouldn't really do that, but it was the best way I could think of to show his protective feelings towards the girls. ^-^)

Ryou nodded, "Hai, but don't insult my workers."

I nodded, "Then we have an accord."

He nodded again.

"Well, now that's sorted, what am I doing?"

"Sweeping the drive."

I winced; I had really asked for that one, "Where's the brush?"

He pointed to a cupboard from which I retrieved a scrappy broom with a broken handle and headed outside.

After the sweeping, I cleaned the tables then swept inside and washed the windows.

I didn't complain because this was work for two plus punishment, or so I assumed. I was relegated to the back, cleaning and organising as Keiichiro cooked.

I yawned quietly as my aching arms lifted down yet another heavy bag of sugar, dusted the shelf beneath it and heaved it back to its pace.

When my shift ended, I was exhausted and my throat was so choked with dust I could barely breathe, let alone croak goodbye to Keiichiro.

Reaching the orphanage I slept deeply and without dreams.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger: So, R+R, same as usual

Au revoir.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Ebony Dagger:Chapter four already!

Disclaimer:I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew – have you remembered this yet?

START

* * *

The next morning, a Saturday, I left the orphanage without eating breakfast and realised that I had eaten next to nothing for the last two or three days.

Ichigo was still off so I filled in for her, waitressing on top of my new 'maid' duties.

By lunch I was exhausted.

As the door closed behind the last customer for our lunch break, I sank into a chair and laid my heavy head on my arms.

The green-haired one, Lettuce, tentatively tapped my shoulder.

Wearily, I sat up to see her and the little blond one, Pudding, looking at me.

"Yup?" my voice sounded rusty from lack of use, as I hadn't really been waitressing, just cleaning tables and taking dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Well..." Lettuce started, before Pudding chipped in, "You don't have to work so hard, no na da!" the little girl exclaimed loudly.

I was confused, "Um... that's what I'm here for. Covering for Ichigo and to work. I really don't want to give Shirogane an excuse to dock my pay, because he looks like the sort of person who would do just that."

Lettuce nodded sadly, "Yeah, but still you haven't stopped working even for breaks, for five hours."

Lettuce was so caring, I thought.

Straightening my back, I half-smiled and said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. But thank you, both of you."

Suddenly, Ryou rushed up from his little underground cave and said, "Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Mint, downstairs, now."

He ignored m completely, I noticed bitterly.

Back straight, head held high, I walked to the kitchen and offered Keiichiro a hand with the baking, which he accepted gladly.

A minute later, the other waitresses erupted from the stairwell and set off away from the cafe at a dead run.

I sighed quietly and had turned back to my baking when there was a resounding crash on the roof of the cafe, making the gaudy chandeliers jingle and clash together.

Distantly I heard Keiichiro yell for Shirogane over the noise, and the latter came pelting up the stairs.

Suddenly half the cafe roof was torn away and two floating boys grinned slyly at us through the gaping hole left behind.

All of a sudden, words bubbled up inside me and burst out of my mouth, "Mew Mew Ryuseii Metamorphosis!"

My body curved into a long arch, head thrown back as I felt my clothes disappear and be replaced with something else.

Turing a complete back flip, I landed in a neat crouch and glanced down quickly at myself.

My arms were covered with black lace arm warmers tied with crimson ribbon and I wore a black tunic over the same colour dark red leggings and knee high black suede sock boots.

Around my neck hung a silver oval pendant on a long chain.

My hair hung down past my waist in a curtain of jet black with white tips.

I heard Shirogane and Keiichiro gasp and Shirogane said, "Aliens, but a new Mew?!"

I glared up at what remained of the ceiling and the two boys, only now noticing their large pointed ears and bright green and brown hairs respectively.

"Why hello," purred the green haired one in a seductive voice which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I jerked my chin up defiantly, "And who the hell are you, exactly?" I demanded, stunned when they began to laugh.

The small one looked surprised as he said, "Hey, she's a Mew Mew, right?"

Green-hair replied without taking his eyes off me, "Yeah?"

"So how come she doesn't know who we are?"

"I don't know, but let's just kill her."

Hearing two flying boys talk so plainly about my imminent death irritated me, just a little.

"Hey, you two! How about your names before my death, huh?"

"Sure, hag," said the little brown-haired one, "I'm Taruto and he's Kisshu. Pai's off killing your friends, the other Mews."

I snorted; I didn't know any other Mews except, amazingly, myself.

Suddenly, a massive creature appeared in the hole in the ceiling and dropped down at me, screaming in rage.

I jumped backwards, barely avoiding the scything claws.

I looked around frantically for Shirogane and Keiichiro and sighed with relief as I saw the running.

Only this moment let my concentration slip and I screamed as I felt a huge claw pierce my side.

My body jerked involuntarily, tearing me free.

Blood seeped from the gash in my tunic at an alarming rate, spattering the pink cafe floor around me even as more words formed in my mouth, "Ryuseii meteor explosion!"

Showers of burning rocks that gleamed with a crimson light erupted from my hands and flew at the creature, burning its skin until it shrieked and writhed on the ground in front of me.

Advancing slowly, painfully, I opened my mouth and once again the rocks flew from my hands, turning the creature into nothing more than a little floating jellyfish and a cat which scampered away.

I sank to my knees as the threat disappeared before remembering the aliens. Staggering shakily to my feet, I glared up at them, "Now, get away you psychos." I yelled weakly.

They disappeared and I sank into a nearby chair, clutching my side, rocking in agony as blood trickled in crimson drips down my outfit onto the floor.

Suddenly I heard running footsteps and Shirogane, Keiichiro and the other waitresses stepped gingerly through the remnants of the pink double doors and stopped, looking at me.

Raising my head, I flicked my blood-sticky hair out of my eyes, it was now white blond again, and looked straight back at them.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what in the hell you've done to me, or shall I guess?"

Attempting to stand probably wasn't the _best_ idea I've ever had, but I tried.

Standing, I clung to the back of the chair with one hand, the other still wrapped tightly around my waist.

The room spun and I fainted onto the dirty floor.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger: Please R/R, same as usual

sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

Ebony Dagger:Chapter 5, this isn't so much a chapter as a few sentences to describe how all the Mews feel.

Disclaimer:I don't own TMM

START

_**

* * *

**_

Mint's POV

Mint sighed as she stirred her tea.

She didn't like this new girl one bit, but as a Mew Mew, she had to admit the girl was good.

The first time _Mint_ had faced a Kirema Anima had been awful.

Ichigo had saved her and she had been fantastic, but this new girl...managed to defeat an advanced Kirema on her first time.

What was she called, Mint wondered, Mew Kit?

_**Pudding's POV**_

I like the Kit-onee-chan!

She's so pretty and i think she's going to make a really good Mew, because she defeated a Kirema Anima all by herself.

Mew Kit is a funny name, but when Shirogane told us she was a new Mew, he said her name was something else, but no-one can remember what.

_**Zakuro's POV**_

I pondered this new girl.

Pretty enough, a good enough Mew, but was she strong enough mentally to deal with this overwhelming new experience.

Zakuro's first emotion when she found out had been denial, and then when she figured out that it was true, Kishu had tried to get to her and had kidnapped the other Mews.

(ED: I think that's what happened, though i don't remember very well)

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger: too short, but it wasn't meant to be particularly long

Till next time

Adios


	6. Chapter 6

Ebony Dagger:So, chapter six now, read on.

Disclaimer:I don't own TMM

START

* * *

Ouch.

I came to with my entire torso aching as though a bulldozer had ploughed over it.

Looking down, I remembered.

Then I realised I was in a strange room and sighed; hadn't Shirogane learned his lesson about me, locked doors and strange rooms yet?

I stood shakily and made my way to the door.

Thank goodness it wasn't locked, or I would have been in trouble.

Opening the door, I made my way downstairs carefully, clinging to the banister, realising that though my hair was still caked with blood, my stomach was bandaged beneath my shirt and I didn't feel too dizzy.

Wondering what time it was, I made my way to the back room and opened the door from behind which I could hear voices.

The first thing I noticed as I crept unsteadily round the door was that Ichigo was back, still looking tired, and all of the other waitresses, or should I say, the other Mews, as I had figured out, were there with Shirogane and Keiichiro.

Lettuce waved as I entered the room and everyone went silent as I slid into a chair, noting the hole still in the ceiling.

I nodded to them all, "Hi, um...sorry for fainting. I really don't make a habit of it."

Pudding grinned and bounded over to me and said, a little shyly, "Are you a new Mew, onee-san, no na da?"

I nodded again, "Hai Pudding."

She grinned, as did the other girls, but I notice Shirogane frowning.

"So, what did I miss when I was out cold?"

"Oh, not very much," said Ichigo, yawning.

I frowned, "You're supposed to be at home, asleep. I thought that was the reason I've been working my butt off for the last two days."

She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Shirogane, "Shirogane-san ordered me in because he thought you were dead. Sounded panicky and all."

He snorted, "Yeah, that's because this is the newest weapon!"

My face went blank and I nodded my assent, then stood up and left the damaged building with as much of my dignity intact as I could.

I heard a chorus of protests break out behind me as I left.

"Now look, you've driven her off, baka."

"Shirogane-san, you can't just insult her like that after nearly getting her killed."

"Really Ryou, was that necessary?"

"Shirogane-onii-san is mean, no na da!"

At least now he didn't have to worry about yet another Mew getting herself killed.

I wouldn't go back, I decided, limping back to the orphanage.

After a long lecture on the lateness of the hour etcetera, I finally escaped, my stomach hurting as though, well as though I'd been stabbed, actually.

I turned the shower on and stepped inside only when steam clouded the room and tried to relax in the warm water, refusing to look down at my stomach, now free of bandages, my concentration on washing the clotted blood out of my hair.

Only when the scab began threatening to fall off did I step out of the warm spray and gently dab myself dry.

Replacing the bandages, I cautiously slid a nightdress over my head, wincing as I raised my arms.

I slept deeply and didn't dream at all.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:I can never seem to find a good ending place for these chapters, but the end of the day seems a good a place as any.

Adios


	7. Chapter 7

Ebony Dagger:Chapter 7 already. Wow, seven chapters in two days. I'm proud of myself!

Ichigo:Hey, how come none of us are being mentioned?

Ebony Dagger:Right now, I'm focussing on Kit but I promise you'll be in it later, ok?

Ichigo and other Mews:Humph

Disclaimer:I don't, nor will I ever own Tokyo Mew Mew

START

* * *

The next day was a Sunday and, no matter how much my body protested or how sour my feelings were towards my employer, I had signed up for this job, so I walked to the cafe, arriving early despite having a long and complicated argument with myself on the way.

My long, dark green skirt swung around my ankles in the sharp breeze and I shivered, having neglected to grab wither a jacket or any food on my way out.

In fact, that reminded me, I was absolutely starving.

Opening the back door to the cafe, I wondered if 1) I still had a job and 2) if I did, would I have to wear one of those aproned dresses the others wore?

As I was pondering, Shirogane walked up the stairs from his den and jumped as he saw me.

"Kit!" he half-shouted.

My face remained impassive, "Shirogane-san."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was under the impression, however misguided, that I worked here, actually."

"Well—yeah, you do, I suppose."

"So what am I doing? Cleaning again?"

"Cafe's not dirty."

"I am aware of that; as I'm the one who spent the last two days scrubbing it."

"Yeah, well, go ask Keiichiro if he needs any supplies." He sounded unnerved by my calm attitude. Still, I supposed working with Ichigo had formed his opinion to be something like all teenage girls scream their heads off all the time.

I bowed and left him standing there, thinking bitterly, no concern from him then.

In the kitchen, Keiichiro asked after my health and requested some eggs, handing me some money to buy them with.

After buying the eggs, I returned to the cafe, my stomach beginning to ache a little.

The other girls had arrived and though Ichigo and Pudding greeted me enthusiastically, Lettuce a little less so, no-one seemed particularly happy to see the newest member of the Tokyo Mew Mew.

As customers began arriving, I got busy serving cakes onto plates and making tea whilst Keiichiro baked.

Soon my stomach felt as though it was on fire, not just from the wound, but from the delicious scent.

At about two in the afternoon, as I was serving yet another slice of strawberry gateau, Shirogane entered the kitchen and looked at mine and Keiichiro's flushed cheeks and called for a lunch break, ushering the few after-rush customers out with apologies.

I sank gratefully into a chair and yawned as around me, the other girls did the same.

My eyes drifted closed and I didn't bother opening them as Keiichiro walked into te room, only looking up when he laid a plate gently on the table in front of me.

He laughed as I grinned ecstatically at the sight of a chunk of chocolate gateau sitting in front of me.

He handed me a fork, saying, "That's yours, Kit-san."

"Arigato," I breathed, as all the other girls also received cake with squeals of delight.

Pudding practically inhaled hers but I savoured mine.

Meals were provided at the orphanage, but I was rarely home enough to take advantage of them.

The cake melted in my mouth and all too soon it was gone.

Collecting everyone's empty dishes, I carried them to the kitchen and washed the huge stack of plates as Keiichiro dried them.

Afterwards, I returned to the dining area where the other girls were lounging, too exhausted to get up.

I rolled my eyes and smile encouragingly at them, "Come on guys, we're opening up again in half an hour."

I got a chorus of groans and one, "Don't wanna." In reply.

"By the way, I don't mind waitressing, so does someone want to swap and serve cake while I do their job?"

Ichigo's hand shot up almost before I had finished speaking so I nodded and began to leave, but turned back at the last minute and said teasingly, "Don't eat the cake, ok?"

She nodded and grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly, Shirogane appeared and said, "Hey girls, good job. Keep it up, we open in ten minutes and these tables need to be clean by then."

I fled to the kitchen and grabbed a damp cloth, wiping all the tables down in record time.

Shirogane grabbed me as I returned to the kitchen, my hands dripping soapy water.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say something Kit-san. Welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew. Here's your uniform. Change before you start waitressing, ok?"

And, shoving a flat box at me, he swept away.

Slipping into the bathroom, I changed and folded my clothes into the box, wondering what to do with them.

I deliberately didn't look in the mirror as I stepped out, but Ichigo was passing and squealed, "Oh Kami, that's so kawaii! Look Pudding."

Pudding glanced and her face burst into her trademark grin, "Onee-san is so pretty!"

I looked at her, a little confused, onee-_san_?

"It's Pudding-chan, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, just onee-chan, then, ok?"

She nodded again, "Hai, Kit-onee-chan!"

"Thanks guys, you all suit your uniforms too."

They looked happier than ever.

At the end of the afternoon rush, it quieted down and I yawned and remarked to Lettuce, "Waitressing's hard work, huh?"

Lettuce, who had broken a record number of plates, I was sure, agreed heartily and went home.

One by one, all the girls departed until I was the only one remaining, mopping the floor, wiping the tables and drying the dishes.

As I was leaving, Shirogane cornered me, "Hey Kit-san, how come you're so reluctant to go home?" he asked.

"Whoa, stalk much?" I asked sarkily, "And for your information, it's not Kit-_san_."

But he persisted, so I said, "I don't have 'home', I just have 'orphanage', because I didn't have a Keiichiro to rescue me like you did."

He looked as though he had been slapped, "H-how do you know me?"

I chuckled slightly, "I don't, I just recognise that look."

"What look?"

"That abandoned as a child but rescued by a superhero sort of look."

Suddenly the blond boy was in my face, pinning me against the wall, smacking my head with the force of his rush.

My head spun but it cleared enough for me to hear him say, "Shut up. Just shut up, stop being cruel."

Then he stepped back and looked down at me contemptuously as I slid to the floor dizzily, "Get out."

I stood shakily, honestly shocked at the force of his response.

I hadn't been being cruel, just stating facts.

But Shirogane's expression left no room for argument, so I bowed and ran to the changing room.

Changing in record time, I left the cafe bewildered and upset, hot tears choking my throat and burning the backs of my eyes.

Back at the cafe, Shirogane sighed; that had been harsh, but she seemed to have him completely figured out.

It hadn't been fair for him to say something like that to her, she had probably been bitter because she wished that she had been rescued that way too.

He had seen her face as she had run away and she had looked on the verge of tears.

He betted the newest Mew hated him.

A tear slid down my face but I scrubbed it away with my long thumbnail, catching my cheek as I did so and making it bleed.

I winced, cursed and touched my stomach.

Still painful, but healing quickly.

Hopefully more quickly than my feelings.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:So, what did you think?

I know, I know, I haven't updated anything else but please bear with me, ok?

Bai bai.


	8. Chapter 8

Ebony Dagger:Chapter 8. Wow, I'm so happy because this is the furthest one of my stories has ever progressed !

Disclaimer:Nope, still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

START

* * *

The newest Mew slept quickly, exhausted from the day's events, unaware of the little alien perched on the handy tree branch not two feet away from the girl's window.

Taruto grinned, showing sharp incisors and teleported away to tell Pai there was discord in Cafe Mew Mew.

Pai's eyes gleamed as he processed this information and then he turned to Kishu and snapped, "Go and kidnap the new Mew. Kit or Kat or something."

Kishu's golden eyes gleamed in anticipation as he teleported directly into Kit's room.

"Ouch." He swore as he was immediately smacked in the face by a flailing hand.

Stepping away from the bed, he surveyed the scene.

Kit was drenched in sweat, tossing and turning wildly, her long hair covering her face as she moaned softly.

Kish grinned and picked her up, only to almost drop her as she arched violently in his arms and twisted, bringing them both down on the bed.

Lying completely on top of her, Kish breathed in her scent of wild raspberries mixed with the salty tang of sweat before shaking himself mentally and slinging the girl over his shoulder, teleporting away into the night.

Back on the ship, the green-haired alien dropped Kit at Pai's feet with a painful thump that woke her up.

Her eyes widened and she sprang, cat-like, to her feet, head whipping side to side as she searched for an exit.

Finding none, she stood up straight and transformed, "Mew Mew Ryuseii, Metamorphosis!"

Pai's eyes widened imperceptibly as the new Mew landed not a foot from him; he had no Chimera Animals ready and this was going to be hand to hand combat on her terms, he could already tell.

I straightened out of my crouch and bowed formally to Pai, who bowed back.

I gave him a moment to prepare himself, then kicked him in the face.

He staggered backwards and I kicked him in the stomach, knocking him against a column.

But I hadn't counted on the other aliens joining in.

Kish crept up behind me and grabbed my arms, twisting them painfully behind my back.

My eyes flared and I jumped into a clumsy forward roll, dragging him down with me.

Before I could escape, however, he yanked one arm so hard my shoulder dislocated.

I screamed as I felt bone slide and tears came to my eyes, unbidden, as my arm felt like one huge ball of agony.

I fell to my knees, but Kish grabbed me around the waist, crushing my wounded shoulder against his chest in the process.

I shifted from my Mew form to my human one and collapsed, letting the alien boy take all of my weight.

The boy hissed, "Pai, are you ok?"

Pai nodded, "You didn't have to hurt her, you know, Kish."

Kish stiffened, obviously insulted, "She would have killed you, easy."

Taruto piped up, "Guys, what do we do with her now I heard something crack, so she's broken somewhere, but she's still awake, stupid human!"

I stood up, albeit a little shakily, and pushed away from Kishu, "Hey, what do you want me for? The other Mews won't come for me if you're thinking hostage situation, and no way are you studying me."

Kish purred in my ear, "And just how are you going to stop us, little meteor?"

I stood up straight, pushing the pain from my shoulder away, saying firmly, "I'll kill myself, that's how. And stop purring, I thought you were in love with Ichigo."

He snorted and glanced at Pai, "Can we kill her?"

Pai shook his head, "No matter what she says, the Mews do take care of their own, so they will come for her."

Kish nodded, rolling his eyes, "Whatever you say. So do we leave her injured, or fix her?"

As he said that, my arm throbbed painfully, but I ignored it, "I don't want to be treated by you!"

Taruto floated up in front of me, "Fine, stupid old hag."

I backed away from the three of them until my back hit another column, then slid round it so it blocked my view of them and theirs of mine.

I heard Kishu's vice say, "Just leave her alone, she'll come around when she needs to eat and she can't stand the pain anymore. Come on, let's go."

As soon as they teleported out to Kami knows where, I broke down in sobs.

The last thing I had sad to Shirogane had been bitchy.

I had barely spoken to my teammates, the other Mews.

And I was hurt.

This all sort of hampered my possibilties for escape.

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:By the way, I haven't ever dislocated anything except a couple of fingers and maybe my hip, so I don't really know what it feels like. I'm guessing.

Please R+R, people!


	9. Chapter 9

Ebony Dagger:Yippee!! Chapter nine.

*Does random little happy dance*

Ahem, well, yes...

Disclaimer:My lord, you people are slow. Still not in the process of owning Tokyo Mew Mew, otherwise Masaya would be six feet under.

START

* * *

It was almost midday in Cafe Mew Mew and Kit hadn't turned up yet.

Shirogane was worried, because through a quick phone call to the orphanage, he had established that Kit wasn't there.

He would have to tell the girls that she was missing soon, because according to his scanners, she had transformed last night, but she wasn't even on this planet any more.

Which meant that she had been kidnapped.

By the aliens.

He was s worried about her.

"Shirogane-onii-chan?"

"Yes Pudding?"

"Where's Kit-onee-chan? Because she's always early but now she's gone."

"Listen Pudding, Kit isn't – well – she's gone," he finally said bluntly, "Looks as though the aliens have her."

Pudding gasped, "Kit-onee-chan," she murmured.

Ryou nodded grimly, "Yes. The others have to know now Pudding, tell everyone to stay behind after work, ok?"

Pudding nodded, blond hair bouncing, "Hai."

I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to burrow back into the depths of comforting, pain-free sleep.

I had been on the ship for almost two days now, according to my watch.

I wondered how many plates Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding had broken between them and sighed again.

Making myself sick with worry for them all was not going to help anyone, but finding a way out would.

Funnily enough, the aliens had kept their promise and I hadn't eaten and my shoulder was still fractured, though no longer dislocated, courtesy of one of the pillars.

Ugh, who was I kidding?

I had been over every inch of the room but it was useless; no way out, and in a week my system would run out of water and I would die of thirst.

Oh well.

Suddenly there was a small sound, like displaced air, and even with my eyes closed I could feel the presence of a person.

I opened my eyes and realised I must have drifted off again, because my watch now read a little past six in the morning.

I stood shakily, weak from lack of nourishment.

Kishu stood in front of me, holding a mirror and a bottle of water.

But I regarded the pointy eared alien with suspicion, "What –?"

I couldn't finish as my voice cracked, mouth parched.

Kish held up the mirror but I looked away as he tried to make me look at my reflection.

When I refused, he sighed, "Listen Kit, or should I say Ryuseii –"

He was cut off as I spat savagely, "Don't ever call me that."

He looked sly, but a little confused, "Why?"

I stared at the floor until he said, "Well anyway, you need water and we need information, so maybe we can make a trade, huh?"

I grinned harshly and cleared my throat, "Listen kid, you picked the wrong mutant to kidnap, because I know less about them than you do. I've only just become a Mew a couple of days before you kidnapped me, hence they won't rescue me. I doubt they'll even notice that I've gone. Capisca*?"

I was breathing heavily as I finished, my head spinning from the exertion of standing and talking so much.

Kishu was staring at me as I struggled to stay on my feet, then he turned his back on me and stalked off across the room, taking the water with him.

My mouth felt parched as I looked at the tempting bottle of liquid.

Finally he turned back to face me and threw the bottle at me, hard.

Catching the bottle, I opened it and swallowed half the contents before stopping to breathe.

I wondered what the other Mews had really made of my disappearance.

_Had_ they noticed I was gone?

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:Wow, this was a bit intense, feelings running high and all that, so I'll just end it here, I think.

Please R+R, I give cookies ^-^

*Capisca means understand in Italian

Onee-chan = older sister

Onii-chan = older brother


	10. Chapter 10

Ebony Dagger:This is going to be a really long story guys, so everything else is currently on hold. Also, after this I might not update for a while because I go back to school tomorrow and I have been typing continuously for the past three days, so yeah.

Disclaimer:I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or To the Moon and Back (Savage Garden)

START

* * *

Shirogane slammed his hands on the desk and groaned in sheer frustration.

Kit wasn't on the planet and he couldn't figure out a way to get the aliens to bring her back unless...maybe if they issued a challenge.

Information traded for Kit, if she was still alive.

With this in mind, he got busy, and several hours later he had a message sent to the alien ship.

Now all they could do was wait.

On the ship, something beeped amongst the myriad of buttons.

Pai raised one eyebrow as he saw the origin of the message then, as his eyes scanned the contents, he allowed himself the merest hint of a smile as he composed a reply, then sent it off and teleported away to inform Kishu and Taruto.

The three aliens clustered around the workstation in anticipation.

Ryou grinned as his computer registered a reply, then his grin faded as he read it.

No.

That could not happen.

He would rather die than do that.

Unfortunately, it looked as though Kit would have to die for it instead.

His heart heavy, he sent his answer back and put his head in his hands.

It wasn't fair.

Why did this pretty, quiet, gothic girl have to lay down her life for his cause and his other Mew charges?

His blue eyes scanned the screen again for any hint of remorse, but the email simply sat there obstinately.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Keiichiro smiling gently at him, "Come on Ryou. It's past two in the morning."

"Is it?" he stood up, then swayed as fatigue rushed over him.

Keiichiro caught him and Ryou burst into sobs, quiet, but they sent his shoulders into heaves, shuddering with the depth of his emotion, even as Keiichiro held him, tried to sooth him.

Eventually the crying ceased and Ryou lifted reddened eyes to meet the older man's grey ones, "They're going to kill Kit."

Keiichiro gasped, truly shaken, "In exchange for the other Mews or because she's the most powerful?"

"Because I won't give him the other Mews."

They shook their heads at this horrific turn of events; Keiichiro saying comfortingly, "Don't worry, we'll get her back. Email him back saying you agree, but he has to kill her on Earth. Then we can steal her back, ok?"

Ryou nodded, exhausted, sent the email, then staggered upstairs to his room, collapsing on the covers of his bed fully dressed.

She sighed and turned yet again to pace across the room with the green walls.

She had tried breaking through them, but one kick had electrocuted her, throwing her across the room to crash painfully into a column.

She had lost track f whether it was day or night, but knew it had to have been almost a week now, as she was starving.

She could barely walk and her body was shrinking, her stomach concave, her arms and legs anorexically thin.

She was using up her energy running, pacing, doing athletics, anything to use up time and energy.

When she was exhausted, she would curl up in a ball and sleep.

That was how she spent her time.

There had been no visitors since Kish and she had started singing again, just to keep herself company

_Mama never loved her much  
And, Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him  
She's saying _

I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?

Soft songs that didn't hurt her throat as the sound slid from between her lips.

Suddenly Pai teleported into the room and grabbed Kit's wrist, teleporting the two out without a word.

The three aliens and Kit appeared in the park above the orphanage, hovering above the sakura trees.

Kit was supported carelessly by one wrist, suspended in the air at least thirty feet above the ground.

She was too hungry and tired to care.

Ryou gathered the Mews and they all rushed to the park, terrified that the aliens would kill the newest Mew purely out of spite if they were late.

When they arrived, the Mews transformed and faced the aliens.

Kish shouted tauntingly, "Hey kitten, how are you going to rescue little Ryuseii-chan?"

The Mews and Ryou looked confused, "Who?"

Kish looked smug but said carelessly, "Oh, Kit-chan."

Ryou said quietly, "I will not allow her to come to harm."

Taruto looked amused as he said, "Oh yeah, and how are you gonna stop us, huh?"

Pai flew close to the ground and dropped the barely conscious Kit like a sack of potatoes, her head hitting the ground with a thump that made Lettuce and Pudding flinch, Ichigo shriek and caused Ryou to pale visibly as he rushed towards her.

Falling to his knees, he cradled Kit in his arms, ignoring the snorts of derision from Pai and Taruto.

I struggled from unconsciousness to find myself sprawled across Shirogane's lap, my head pounding, my stomach growling.

He gazed down at me with concerned aquamarine eyes, "Are you ok, Kit-chan?"

I nodded my head weakly, the movement causing my brain to rattle around my skull like a pinball in the machine.

Ouch.

"Shirogane-san?" I started before he placed a finger over my lips, "Just Ryou."

I nodded painfully again, then tried to stand, Shiro—_Ryou_ half-lifting me and supporting pretty much all my weight.

I glared up at the alien boys and opened my mouth, but checked as Pai muttered something and Kish summoned two lethal-looking daggers, the sunlight glittering off the honed edges.

Smoothly, in a practiced move, he drew one arm back and sent one dagger flying end over end straight at me.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:Sorry, cliffy. I know, I hate them too, but hey..

R+R as always! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Ebony Dagger:Thanks for all the reviews guys. It makes me happy, happy enough to be uploading this at three thirty in the morning -_-,

Disclaimer:I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

START

* * *

_**Last time**_

I glared up at the alien boys and opened my mouth, but checked as Pai muttered something and Kish summoned two lethal-looking daggers, the sunlight glittering off the honed edges.

Smoothly, in a practiced move, he drew one arm back and sent one dagger flying end over end straight at me.

_**Now**_

Without a pause, Ryou let all my weight go and I tumbled to the ground, landing heavily on my damaged shoulder, unable to hold back a cry.

"Sorry," Ryou muttered huskily, as the dagger pierced his chest.

All the other Mews ran towards us, but they were too far away to be of any assistance.

Ryou seemed to fall in slow motion, slow enough that I could sit up painfully and catch him, resting my head in his lap.

Tears filled my eyes but I swiped them away; crying wouldn't help anyone.

Instead, I pulled out the dagger, flinging it away in disgust and putting pressure on the wound.

As my hands soaked with blood, I realised the wound was fatal and suddenly knew what to do.

Transforming, I ripped my Mew pendant from its chain and placed it first to my lips, then to Ryou's.

"Mew Mew Ryuseii l'échange guérissent." I whispered, pressing my lips to Ryou's.

His eyelids flickered open and his eyes met mine.

Bending to put my lips to his ear, I murmured, "Mews can be made by the dozen, but only one can make them."

"Kit," he rasped, but I pressed my cool lips to his warm ones and silenced him.

Suddenly there was a searing pain in my chest.

I looked down and the wound had transferred from Ryou's body to mine.

Lurching back from Ryou, I leaned away and coughed blood.

Ryou was lifting me suddenly, bridal-style in his arms.

I looked up at the aliens, at Kishu, and saw that he looked stricken.

I caught his eyes and smiled weakly, receiving an ashamed, guilty half-grin in return.

I closed my eyes and barely felt it as Ryou shook me, didn't hear at all as he called my name.

Ryou was panicking as he rushed back to the cafe.

Kit's breathing was growing steadily weaker and the wound in her chest was pouring blood.

It was horrific, to get her back only to have her taken again, only this time to somewhere he couldn't rescue her from.

At the cafe, Keiichiro took charge of her, dressing the wound and reassuring Ryou.

Ryou sat by Kit's bedside for four days straight, sleeping in a chair next to her.

When her eyelids finally fluttered open, Kit looked down at Ryou's sleeping form, his hand enfolding hers, his head resting on her stomach.

Smiling softly, she smoothed his tangled hair away from his face and traced his lips with one slender finger.

When he woke, around half an hour later and saw that Kit was awake, he hugged her tightly and kissed her soundly on the lips.

He felt Kit smile against his lips and then she threw her arms around him, wincing a little.

Ryou noticed and said, "Come on, let's get you comfortable."

So saying, he stood up and slipped under the duvet with her.

Kit looked surprised for a moment, then smiled up at the tall boy and rested her head lightly on the shoulder, but Ryou wasn't having any half-measures and pulled her onto his lap, burying his face in her blond hair and wrapping his arms tightly around her, carefully avoiding the wound.

Kit sighed contentedly and snuggled into Ryou's chest before saying, "Hey, it was my birthday sometime last week."

"Happy birthday," said Ryou, "How old?"

"Eighteen."

"Hey, you're out of the orphanage."

"Uh-huh, but i still need to explain a – how long was i away?"

"You were in the alien's tender loving care for seven days and you've been unconscious for another four, scared everyone in the cafe half to death."

"Eleven days!" Kit gasped, astounded.

Ryou nodded, then looked at the door as Keiichiro entered the room, looking a little surprised before saying, "Miss Kit, welcome back."

Kit replied, "And you Keiichiro-san. Arigato for taking care of me."

Kit's stomach let out a growl; she winced and everyone laughed.

Keiichiro left to fix some food and Ryou and Kit snuggled together and settled down to sleep.

Pudding came in with the food soon after, but saw the two curled up together and silently left, returning the food to the kitchen, running to tell the others that they were not to be disturbed.

* * *

END

Ebony Dagger:Please review like you have been doing.

Back at school, so chapters might not be as plentiful as before :)


	12. Chapter 12

Ebony Dagger:Sorry, school started and so did three new pieces of coursework 

But here's chapter 12.

*Runs away from giant evil looking stack of paper*

Disclaimer:I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

START

Sometime later I woke, stiff and achy from the wound in my chest, which hadn't fully healed yet, but was on its way.

One of the perks of being a Mew seemed to be faster healing capabilities.

I shifted a little and Ryou's grip tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body.

Turning over slowly so I didn't rip my stitches, I glanced at Ryou, finding him still completely asleep, his full lips relaxed in a soft pout.

Taking this opportunity, I traced his features lightly with my hands, long slim fingers dancing over the straight ridge of his nose, the perfect arches of his eyebrows, the Cupid's bow of his lips.

Closing my eyes, I felt his arms slide around me once again, and surrendered to their warmth, dozing off again.

Keiichiro opened the door to Ryou's room once again and looked in on the two.

Both were asleep still, Ryou's arms comfortably around Kit, holding her close to him, his chin resting on the top of her head, her long hair spilling everywhere and covering them both.

He smiled softly, but his eyes remained concerned as he whispered, "Ryou, what are you doing?"

He saw Kit's eyelids fluttering and smiled a little as her huge emerald eyes opened and she spotted him, blushing as she realised her position was, well, a little awkward in her closeness to Ryou.

Clearing her throat she whispered huskily, "Ohayo Keiichiro-san. How are you?"

Keiichiro smiled; did Kit never worry about herself?

"Good thank you, Kit-san. And how are you doing? Still in pain?"

Kit automatically shook her head.

Sliding out of the bed, she padded silently over to the door to Keiichiro.

Still fully dressed, she ran a hand through her hair and winced, whispering, "Can I use you shower please?"

Keiichiro smiled a little, thinking that she would have to borrow Ryou's clothes.

He nodded and led her to the bathroom, closing the bedroom door softly behind him and saying, "Hey, Kit-san –"

"Just Kit."

"Ok, Kit-chan, so you feel ok, but where are you going to stay now, if the orphanage won't take you because you're eighteen?"

Kit shrugged, "I – I guess I'll just save my money, get a full-time job for weekdays, on top of the cafe f course," she said as Keiichiro looked suddenly worried, then she grinned unexpectedly and said, "Ok, enough about the mess that is my life and where's the shower?"

Keiichiro's grey eyes lit up as he chuckled and he gestured to a door to their immediate right, saying, "I'll bring you a towel and some clean clothes. Leave your old ones outside and they'll be washed, ok?"

Kit grinned again and walked inside the room, closing the door and turning on the water.

Keiichiro nodded and returned to Ryou's room, finding the young teen awake.

"Where's –"he began but was cut off by the older man.

"Having a shower. Not being clean for almost a fortnight tends to make some people, especially girls, feel a little – down? Dirty? Uncomfortable?"

Ryou snorted with laughter, "Ok, how come you're here then?"

"She needs some clothes."

"Ok and...?"

"She's going to have to wear yours then, isn't she?"

Ryou looked a little surprised, "They'll be way too big on her. She might be eighteen, but she's probably as small as Pudding."

Keiichiro shrugged, "That didn't bother you last night when you slept with her, did it?"

Ryou jumped out of the bed, "Keii!" he protested, and "I didn't _sleep_ with her, I just, we just, well, slept together."

They both snorted with laughter, quiet chuckles at first, and then they exploded into full-throated laughter until there was a light tap on the opposite door and a barely audible murmur of, "Keiichiro-san?"

Keiichiro bolted upright and ran into Ryou's wardrobe, grabbing a pair of black trousers, a shrunk in the wash t-shirt and a purple hoodie whilst Ryou looked on amusedly.

Snagging a towel on the way across to the bathroom, the tall brunette tapped on the door and the pile of clothes was taken off him by an arm belonging to an invisible body with a quiet, "Arigato."

Seconds later Kit emerged, towelling her hair dry.

Ryou's heart twisted as he looked at Kit's slim body, surreptitiously studied those rose lips that he would never kiss, and he sighed inaudibly as Keiichiro took away her dirty clothes and the damp towel with a beam.

When the older man left, Ryou cleared his throat, "So, Kit..."

Without any warning, Kit smiled; smiled so beautifully that Ryou thought his heart had stopped.

Even with her hair dripping and tangled and the yellowing bruises being revealed as the hoodie and t-shirt slid off her shoulders so she had to hitch them up, she was lovely, and Ryou couldn't resist walking towards her and taking her in his arms, actually lifting her almost a foot off the ground as he crushed her to his chest.

Only when he felt her wince and try to pull away did he release her.

"Ok, Shirogane-san, choking," she gasped.

"What happened to the attitude?" she asked as Ryou led her to sit on his unmade bed beside him, asking, "What attitude?"

"The 'don't mess with me, just do what I say' attitude that seems to be used with the other Mews, and most of all with me."

Shirogane leaned back, looking puzzled as he said, "Hey, I remember being a little harsh with you –."

He was interrupted by a sharp snort of, "'A little harsh' he says, after threatening to slap me!"

"—but I never had an 'attitude' did I?" he finished.

_**Kit's POV**_

"Unfortunately Ryou, you really did." Keiichiro entered the room behind us and continued, smiling, "I did warn you, but you obviously didn't listen. So, Kit-chan, what are we going to do with you? Are you staying here for a while or are you returning to the orphanage?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then said slowly, "Could I go to the orphanage, pack a bag, then come and stay her for a few days please?

Both men smiled and Keiichiro nodded, but Ryou still looked a little apprehensive, "But Keii, where's she going to sleep?"

Keiichiro's eyes twinkled mischievously, "With you of course."

As Ryou's face paled, Keiichiro laughed.

END

Ebony Dagger:Ok, first, sorry about the random changes in POV, because I kept forgetting whose it was when I was handwriting it and then it messes up the whole story if I change it, so yeah.

Also, I didn't have a clue where on earth to end this chapter, so I just kind of did.

Anyway, review please.

Ebony Dagger


	13. Chapter 13

Ebony Dagger:Sorry for not updating guys. School's been hell; I mean coursework over the summer? Evil!! Also the internet's been very broken and I keep having to fix it 

Disclaimer:I don't own TMM

* * *

_**Last time**_

"_But Keii, where's she going to sleep?"_

_Keiichiro's eyes twinkled mischievously, "With you of course..._

_**Kit's POV**_

The brunette looked at the two startled faces and laughed, "You can set up a spare bed or you can share, but you'll both be sleeping in the same room. Ok?"

I nodded uncertainly and Ryou winked, "Sure, we'll be fine. Now, what time is it?"

I glanced at my watch, "Almost six thirty."

"At night?" he looked quizzical.

Keiichiro grinned, "In the morning. Now you two go back to bed for a while, because you both look exhausted."

Immediately my eyelids felt heavier and Ryou looked drained; for the first time I noticed his pasty skin, the purple rings around his eyes.

Keiichiro ruffled my hair and patted Ryou's shoulder before he left, closing the door softly behind him.

Soothing my fingers along the dark panda eyes that had appeared in my absence, I whispered, "How much have you actually slept in the last week or so?"

He looked sheepish as he murmured, "Um...about an hour every night."

I looked at him for a moment, the sighed in exasperation and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him in then sliding in after him, curling up at the very edge of the bad, hoping I wouldn't fall off the bed completely.

I needn't have worried, as soon as Shirogane had settled himself comfortably; he reached over and slid his arm around me.

He paused for a moment, then retracted it, as though having second thoughts, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I turned on my side to face him, confused, and asked, "Why are you sorry?"

He curled into himself and this time it was me reaching out, feeling around in the darkness beneath the duvet to grasp the blonde's hand, to bring it to my cheek.

I barely heard him murmur, "I want you, but...but."

"But what?" I prompted.

"But you're taken, right?"

Ok, that was new. I'd never had anyone so much as ask me directions, let alone ask me out.

I stuttered for a moment, then said, "No, I – I'm not taken. I'm free."

"Really?" Astonishment coloured his voice, "I thought you'd have a boyfriend in the background or something."

I shook my head, realised he couldn't see in the dark like me and said instead, "Like I said, free as a bird."

I felt him smile, even curled up beneath the duvet, then he grasped my hand and whispered, "Go out with me?"

I smiled and hugged him awkwardly, given that he still held my hand.

Sliding out from beneath the duvet, we smiled at each other.

I glanced at my watch, did a double take and swore so harshly that Ryou blinked at me.

"Sorry," I grinned apologetically, "Time for work."

I got up and went hunting for my uniform, finding a spare of everyone's in the cupboard.

Looking over my shoulder at Ryou, I said, "Right, either you turn around or I go in the bathroom."

He smiled, "I won't peek."

I rolled my either disbelievingly and gestured for him to turn away with a twirling of my finger.

When he did I pulled all of his clothes off and slid the dress over my head, fumbling a little whilst I tried to do the zip up the back.

Suddenly I felt warm hands on the bare skin of my back, sliding the zip up smoothly and carefully, long fingers lingering on the chain of my necklace, making me shiver.

"So, shall we go downstairs then?"

"Are you going to let me work?"

He sighed theatrically, "Do I have a choice?"

I grinned, "Nope!"

* * *

I'm sorry this took me so long, but it's finally up ^-^

Please R+R and I'll try and get some more up.

Ebony Dagger


	14. Chapter 14

Ebony Dagger:Hey guys, I actually wrote this the same day as the last chapter and then the internet conked out 

Disclaimer:I don't own TMM

Downstairs, Ryou asked, "So, fancy some breakfast?"

My stomach let out a growl worthy of an angry grizzly and he laughed as I groaned and flushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I forgot. Did they feed you at all?"

I tried to be fair as I said, "Well I guess they forgot that humans need to eat, so they gave me some water, but no food."

He shook his head, then grabbed me around the waist and hugged me so fiercely he lifted me from the floor and I shrieked.

"Sorry," he laughed, setting her down on the kitchen table, his face turning sombre, "Kit, you need to eat something and soon, otherwise your body will start rejecting food."

_**Normal POV**_

Kit sighed and said, "Fine then."

Ryou insisted that Kit sat down as he prepared omelettes and her mouth watered as the scent of ham and melting cheese wafted over to her.

She closed her eyes as her stomach contracted almost painfully with hunger, then as the blonde walked over and placed two omelettes on the table, it turned over and she sprinted up the stairs into the bathroom, dry heaving over the toilet.

Ryou pounded up the stairs and held her hair out of the way as she retched, even though now there was nothing to throw up.

As she was finished, she began to cry silently, "What's wrong with me?" she sobbed.

Ryou just held her close, wordlessly rocking her in his arms like a child, even as she hiccoughed, "Why was it _me_ who got kidnapped, _me_ who got you hurt, _me_ who became this stupid new Mew?!"

Kit broke down completely, the stress, fright and exhaustion of the last two weeks finally catching up to her.

Ryou let her cry herself out, sobbing into his shirt, just cradling her against him, offering what little comfort he could.

Finally she glanced up and said, blushing, "I'm sorry, I should go to work."

Ryou shook his head firmly, "You're still sick, and you still can't eat. If you wear yourself out then you'll be really ill."

Kit smiled a little, "Have you anything soft, easy to eat?"

Ryou smiled softly, "Sure, yoghurt or jelly, that sort of thing?"

Kit nodded weakly and Ryou lifted her to her feet and murmured to himself, "I guess omelettes weren't such a good idea then."

Kit, with her sharper hearing, heard him and laughed a little, her hair swinging forward to hide the expression on her tearstained face.

They walked slowly downstairs to the kitchen again, where Ryou found some yoghurt and proceeded to spoon-feed Kit.

She smiled and mentioned the childishness of it, but Ryou shook his head and said teasingly, "Nah, just taking care of the invalid. Kidding!" he said hastily as Kit glared at him.

She relaxed and said, "Now that I'm better, can I go out and work please?"

He sighed, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," the girl said chirpily, grinning smugly.

Rolling his eyes, the blonde nodded wearily and acquiesced with a, "Fine, now shoo."

Kit jumped up happily and walked a little unsteadily out of the kitchen door.

She started to walk, then realised she was already changed and turned from the changing room to the cafe's kitchen to see if Keiichiro was there.

Ebony Dagger:A fairly short chapter, but there should be more to come, maybe not for a while though, because I must update A Drop of Crimson! Sorry for the wait, anyone who reads that (Fruits Basket).


	15. Chapter 15

Ebony Dagger:I'm probably going to end this quite soon because I'm not sure where else to go with it, so the next couple of chapters will probably be the finish.

Disclaimer:I don't own TMM but I do own Kit

After work that day, I began to head out to the orphanage, then I remembered; I lived with Ryou-kun and Keiichiro-san now.

I returned after an hour or so of just rambling around Tokyo and greeted Ryou, who looked a little worried, "Hi, sorry I'm late."

Ryou smiled and kissed my forehead affectionately and then said, "You know, something Kishu said has been annoying me."

I swallowed hard and tried to look innocent, "Which bit of rubbish that he spouted was that?"

Ryou bit his lip and said, "Well he called you Ryuseii-chan and then when the Mews questioned it, he changed it to Kit-chan. And your Mew name too, it's Mew Ryuseii, not Mew Kit. Who are you really, Kit?"

I bowed my head and sat down on the floor of his bedroom, saying, "Look this is a long-ish story so you might want to sit down."

Ryou perched n the edge of the bed and I began then story of my life.

"So, when I was a baby, my mother abandoned me. She told the health services that my father had abandoned her and she could no longer cope. She never left a name and the orphanage said that I looked nothing like her, that she was very tanned and had short black hair, the opposite of me.

For many years, I tried to ignore the nagging feeling that the woman who had brought me in was not my mother and now that I was related to someone else in Tokyo. Now I've figured it out. Look at me honestly and tell me you don't see anything of Keiichiro in my appearance."

I watched as Ryou looked at me and slowly realised that my hair, my eyes, they were exactly the same as his father-figure's.

Whilst Ryou gaped at me, I continued with my story.

"My given name is Ryuseii, no last name, so I took the name Nightshade and that is who I am. I changed my name to Kit because several years later, from a DNA search, I found that my mother was a serial killer and the papers said that she had one abandoned daughter, and her name was Ryuseii. I begged the people at the orphanage not to tell anyone, because I didn't fit in as it was, and I didn't want to be pitied or anything else. She is dead now, but I had no idea who my father was until recently. I think that my brother is Keiichiro-san and that my father is also his, because didn't his mother and father divorce and his father leave him?"

I trailed off at this point and hung my head, leaving Ryou to ponder everything he'd found out. As I was about to leave the room, he said quietly, "Does Keii know?"

I shook my head, "And he probably never will, because I would never burden him with that."

I left the room then, and went for a wander in the dark night, to listen to the silence that enveloped the park in Tokyo.

I sat in a tree, trying not to think, and when that didn't work, I jumped down and started to run along the darkened, yet still busy, streets.

I took no notice of where I was going; just running to escape the realisation that by admitting my past to Ryou, I had probably just ruined any chance of a relationship with him.

I was so preoccupied that I barely noticed when I ran into a dead-ended alley, but then when a deep voice that was slurred with drink whispered, "You know, you're a little thing to be out all alone at this time of night," I looked up to see four figures advancing on me.

I straightened up and they charged at me, the one who had spoken grabbing me around the waist and laughing, "We've got a strong one here, lads. Bit skinny, but she'll do."

My eyes flared and I brought my elbow back into his face with a crunch that broke it, spilling blood everywhere.

I kicked his kneecap and he released me, moaning loudly.

The others gathered round me, backing me into a corner.

I hit out at them, trying to make I gap I could escape through, but they just pressed closer until one could grab me and grunt in my ear, "This is going to be a night, you're never gonna forget, bitch."

I kicked and thrashed wildly, but they were too strong and there were three of them.

I managed to grip my pendant and scream, "Mew Mew Ryuseii, Metamorphosis!"

They snorted with laughter, "So you're one of the little Mew Mews, huh? I heard they like it rough."

In desperation, I used my meteor attack and threw all three off them to the other side of the alley, screaming for help.

I ran up the wall of the alley and came out on top of a tall house.

I began t run, maybe trying to get to the café, maybe trying to get away from it all.

I didn't know anymore.

Who was I?

Where did I belong?

Eventually I ended up outside Café Mew Mew and sank to my knees, covered in that man's blood and bruises, shaking.

Hours later as the sun was coming up, I was still there, body folded in on itself in defeat.

Keiichiro came out of the building and saw me, then did a double take and shouted for Ryou.

_**Ryou's POV**_

I walked out of the café, wondering what had caused Keiichiro to sound so panicky so early in the morning.

Maybe a dead bird or animal or something.

When I got outside it took my eyes a second or two to adjust to the bright sunlight and even then I couldn't comprehend the small huddled form crouched at the bottom of the steps.

When I realised what it was, I started to run.

That short distance seemed to take me forever to run and when I made it, she didn't acknowledge me, just stared at the ground in front of her.

I lifted her in my arms and glanced to Keiichiro, "I'm taking her inside. Can you call a doctor?"

At his answering nod, I swept inside and up the stairs, laying her down on the bed.

Her eyes were open but she didn't seem to see her, even when I waved a hand in front of her face and said her name, "Kit. Kit."

Then I took a deep breath, "Ryuseii? Ryuseii Nightshade."

She jolted upwards at that, staring at me in wide-eyed terror, "No. Ryuseii's dead. She's dead I tell you!" she screamed that last, suddenly standing by the door.

I stood, holding my hands in front of me in that time honoured fashion that said 'I mean you no harm', "Kit then. Why did Ryuseii die?"

She sank to the floor, sobbing, muttering something over and over under her breath.

I had to lean close to hear what it was and then I caught it, "No, no, no, no."

I pulled her hands away from her face and looked her directly in the eye, "Kit Nightshade. Why did Ryuseii die?"

Whimpering, she looked at me with anguish in her eyes, "Because I killed her."

"Killed who?"

More whimpering, then, "My mother. And then myself."

I was aghast.

This dainty little girl whom I had held in my arms was a killer?

And what did she mean _And then myself_?

Kit, or Ryuseii, or whoever she was, started talking quietly, "She, she tried to visit me, and then she said that I was an abomination and needed to die. And then she pulled out a knife. It all happened so fast. She was dead on the ground. I saw what I'd done and I shoved the knife in my chest. I woke up in hospital and the doctors said I should have died. They thought she'd tried to kill me and then herself, the other way round." Here, she let out a hoarse laugh and I winced, but she didn't notice, continuing, "I kept trying to kill myself but I couldn't. I was in counselling and then I realised, this was a different person to the old me. I had killed myself when I killed my mother; my body hadn't died, but my old personality had. So I renamed myself Kit and I became the person you see today. So you see" Kit/Ryuseii looked up at me, the gleam of tears in her eyes as she said, "I am not Ryuseii and I'm so sorry for deceiving you and Keiichiro."

Finally, after it had all sunk in, I managed to say, "So what now?"

She considered, "I'll get out of your hair, leave Japan."

I thought about that and realised that I couldn't let her go.

She might be a killer, but she'd done it in self defence and I had no doubt that if she hadn't killed her mother, her mother would have killed her.

In that moment, I realised that I loved Nightshade Kit and that if she would leave Japan just for my comfort, she must love me too.

END

Ebony Dagger:Well, this was sombre. I bet you didn't have Kit down as a killer! Actually, neither did I until now…heh heh

Well, review and I'll update :P

I think the next chapter will be the last.


	16. Chapter 16

Ebony Dagger:The last chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own TMM but I do own Kit/Ryuseii

_**Kit's POV**_

I looked up at Ryou's face, expecting hatred or disgust but seeing only pure love.

Why did I deserve someone like him?

Why, when I was a disgusting murderer, should I have the right to love and be loved?

_**Normal POV**_

Suddenly Keiichiro burst into the room, saying, "Look, If we want to get her to a doctor we'll have to take her to the hospital ourselves because they haven't got any ambulances…"

Ryou looked up at Keiichiro and said quietly, "Keii, meet your sister."

Keiichiro looked baffled as he said, "You're my sister?"

Kit nodded, "Though I don't know for sure, it seems likely."

Keiichiro nodded, "Actually, I have a strong feeling you're right, because your DNA is perfect for the Mew experiment, but mine was too, so it's very likely that we are blood related, even if I didn't see it before, because I bet our blood type and all is the same."

"Type O." Kit whispered.

Keiichiro nodded.

Kit said in a low voice, "I think you need to hear my past before you do anything or decide if you want to accept or reject me."

Keiichiro looked at Ryou, "You've heard this before?"

Ryou nodded, his face impassive as he said, "I'll go and get some drinks for everyone."

So while Ryou made hot chocolate for Kit and Keiichiro and coffee for himself, Kit told Keiichiro who she was and the story of her past.

It took only that and a quick DNA test in the lab to confirm that Keiichiro and Kit had DNA close enough to be related and Keiichiro accepted her as she was.

The café opened as normal that day and since Mint was at a ballet class, Zakuro was at a photoshoot, Pudding was taking care of her siblings and Ichigo was on a date with Masaya being hounded by Kishu, only Lettuce was there to congratulate the little family on getting together.

THE END

Ebony Dagger:Well, that is really the end and auf wierdeserhen, arrivederci, adeus, sayonara and goodbye.

Arigato gozaimasu for reading from Kit, the cast of Tokyo Mew Mew and me, Ebony Dagger ;P


End file.
